A Slytherin Tale
by Sev's.Black.Pearl
Summary: Featuring our favourite Slytherins and their ways, Hogwarts' 6th year is about to begin. With Dumbledore's damn twinkle. Yet again. SSOC DMOC. Don't let the summary put you off. R&R:P
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not JKR. Do NOT own Harry Potter. Am not rich._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A tall, slim boy with collar length silvery blond hair and long, pale features that would have been considered extremely handsome, if it wasn't for the fact that Draco Malfoy wore an almost constant sneer and look of conceited disdain for anyone he regard as lower than himself (and being from one of the oldest and richest families in the wizarding world was nearly everyone) sat in brooding silence waiting for the Hogwarts Express to leave platform nine and three quarters.

Draco wasn't looking forward to his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry even though he had passed all his O.W.Ls with fairly respectable grades his holiday had been marred with the humiliating scandal surrounding the arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban, after the Death Eaters failed attempt to steal the prophecy held within a glass ball housed in the Ministry of Magic, something that Potter and Weasley would no doubt have spent all summer gloating over.

In truth Lucius Malfoy had not been incarcerated for long, a mere month behind bars as once the prison guards, the Dementors had left Azkaban to join forces with the Dark Lord, and the unexpected influence that Severus Snape (whom Draco later learnt from his father had once been and still was loyal to the Dark Lord) possessed with the prison board had secured Lucius' swift release.

And yet although the Ministry had not named the Death Eaters, the name of Malfoy had suddenly been blackened, but Draco's father did not seem to be concerned by the scandal, being branded a supporter of He Who Must Not Be Named in the Daily Prophet or shunned by certain Pure Blood families had no effect upon him. When Draco had complained that Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin and his girlfriend had refused an invitation to spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor (apparently her family suddenly considered her relationship with the son of a Death Eater most undesirable) his father had only smiled knowingly and reminded his son such cowardly weakness had only served to highlighted where the Parkinson family loyalties lay and that once Lord Voldemort had seized power those that had remained loyal would be rewarded while those who had not…Draco's father had finished his lecture with a cruel laugh.

As Draco took his mother's advice and resolved indifference toward his ex-girlfriend, '_you were far too good for the likes of her darling…the Parkinson family isn't as prominent as they like to think themselves'_ he folded his arms defiantly across his chest, cold grey eyes fixed upon the countryside flashing past in a blur of green and blue as the stream engine headed northwards to Hogwarts.

His companions in the small compartment, fellow Slytherins Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, knew better than to make conversation as limited as it would be with their stunted intellect while Draco was in such a foul mood. They didn't even mutter an insult when Pansy Parkinson strolled past the door of their carriage hand in hand with the captain of the Quidditch team. Draco turned from the window briefly to give Pansy a cold unresponsive glance then turn his attention back to the landscape as if it was far much interesting. Crabbe gave a nervous chuckle and was rewarded with a sharp dig in the ribs by Goyle who had no wish to incur Draco's anger.

But Draco Malfoy wasn't the only person not particularly looking forward to the start of term, Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and Potions master sighed as he absentmindedly scratched at the Death Mark upon the ashen flesh of his scrawny wrist. Snape shuddered as he covered the skull with the long, flowing black sleeve of his robe, only now as he sat safe in his office within the dungeons of Hogwarts would he allow himself to reflect upon the events of the summer.

Snape felt a sudden rage burning inside thinking how the Potter, arrogant and foolhardy just like his father, had almost cost him his life. Snape had warned Dumbledore against him teaching Potter Occlumency to block his weak, feeble mind from the mental link that had developed between him and the Dark Lord. But Dumbledore had insisted that he was the only wizard (besides himself) that possessed the strength, skill and self control required to teach such powerful magic. Snape had against his better judgment carried out the headmaster's wishes only to be betrayed.

Not only had Potter disrespectful and thoughtlessly pried into Snape's most private and humiliating memories, he had unwittingly revealed weaknesses that if the Dark Lord discovered Snape's true loyalties, that he had turned spy for Albus Dumbledore…Snape shuddered he didn't even want to contemplate the unspeakable pain and horror that would await him. But Snape was certain that his apparent influence in freeing Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban had helped in the dangerous game of charades he was playing, there were many upon those side he was fighting that even now doubted his loyalty, to them he was just the unpleasant and cruel Potions Master, an ugly and bitter man to be despised and mistrusted …What did anyone (who wasn't a member of the Order Of the Phoenix) care if Snape was secretly risking his life to save from the tyranny of the Dark Lord, and things were getting riskier, the demands from the Death Eaters upon his loyalty and time were increasing, although he had won Lucius Malfoy's trust Snape still couldn't help a tiny flutter of fear he summoned him just an hour before the Sorting Ceremony, as it was Lucius' just wanted to ensure that if Draco needed to defend his family honour (an irony that made Snape secretly smile) then as Head of Slytherin House and a fellow Death Eater (Snape let an ironic smile play across his thin, pale lips ) Snape should turn a blind eye.

Professor Snape rose from his seat with a sigh as the sound of the approaching Hogwarts Express could be heard rumbling in the distant. He smoothed down the dark folds of his long, billowing robes and headed out of the door, along the gloomy corridor to the spiral of stone steps that lead upwards out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall.

The battle against the Dark Lord was uttermost in his thoughts, but there had to be more to life than teaching stupid pupils and risking his neck spying for Dumbledore…but when the Dark Lord was defeated and Snape was finally free…what then? Continue teaching (maybe he would at last be granted the position as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher) at Hogwarts or maybe a post at the Ministry of Magic have a normal life (well as normal as it could be in the wizarding world) settle down, raise a family…Snape gave a bitter, hollow mocking laugh and as he pushed open the door behind the High Table erased all thoughts of the future from his head, letting his gaunt, ashen features settle into their usual scowl, Severus Snape started the new school year.

"Welcome!" said Professor Dumbledore rising to his feet after the first year student had been sorted into their houses. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our most excellent feast I have a few start-of-term notices to give you all"

Draco yawned as the usual warning to the first year pupils regarding the dangers of the Dark Forest, reminders that magic should not be practised in the corridors and Quidditch trials were being announced, he lazily scanned the row of teachers.

Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor (and Draco's least favourite teacher) sitting stiffly next to the headmaster. That great oaf Hagrid sat on the other side of the table, grinning stupidly and drinking deeply from his goblet. Glancing further down the table sat Professor Snape, the sullen, irritated look upon the Head of Slytherin's gaunt face told Draco that the old fool (or maybe he wasn't such an old fool and had he doubt where Snape's loyalties truly lay) Dumbledore had once again over looked Professor Snape for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. So Draco surmised that the strange little witch, who although sat upon several plump cushions could barely see over the table, must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The new teacher peered over the table edge, her bright, inquisitive blue eyes squinting through thick, round spectacles, beneath the floppy brim of a pointed hat made of denim and trimmed with a pink ribbon.

"My god…is that the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" Draco finally complained to Crabbe not really expecting an intelligent answer.

"She looks like a goblin to me," chuckled Crabbe as he poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"How in Merlin's name is she going to teach us to defend ourselves against the dark arts?…by biting ankles?" Draco gave a nasty little laugh, Crabbe and Goyle chortled stupidly in agreement. "Goblins are exceptional bankers but really…"

"She's a dwarf not a goblin," retorted Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor table "And besides Professor Flitwick is short of stature and he is an excellent teacher"

"No one asked you for your opinion Granger" sneered Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle chortled beside him, insulting the know-it-all, mud blood somehow made Draco feel a lot better.

"Shut up Malfoy" snapped Ron Weasley "Hermione's right"

"Oooh sticking up for your girlfriend Weasel" sneered Draco delighted to see Ron's ears flushed pink "I guess the mud blood doesn't care that you live in a shack…"

"Better a shack than a cell in Azkaban" returned Ron getting to he feet but Draco need not have worried and he flashed Ron a conceited sneer as the loathsome _saint_ Harry Potter held his friend back, both too cowardly to risk a fight in front of the teachers. Draco soon got bored with goading Gryffindor table and turned back suddenly hungry and wish Dumbledore would hurry up with his notices.

"This year is the four hundred anniversary of Lacy Cobweb's establishment of the Alliance of Wizards and Witches, which later became the Ministry of Magic. It is my great pleasure to inform you all that here at Hogwarts we shall be joining in with the countrywide celebrations by holding a Grand Ball on Halloween. More details about this and other events throughout the year will be post upon the notice board in your house common rooms. I also have the pleasure of announcing two new appointments to our teaching staff, welcoming back two former pupils. As you know Professor Henge who taught The Study of Magical Artefacts has retired and is now somewhere in Mexico I believe…" Professor Dumbledore looked towards Professor McGonagall who nodded with a smile. "And so stepping into his formable shoes (it was rumoured that Professor Henge had been a giant) will be Professor Planchette who before accepting the position here at Hogwarts taught for several years at Beauxbatons." Dumbledore gestured to the man sitting next to Professor Snape who smiled broadly, flashing his perfect, brilliant white teeth. "I am sure you will all join me in giving him a warm welcome to the school" Dumbledore beamed as he clapped his hands. All teachers even Snape applauded graciously. Professor Dumbledore waited from the hall to fall silent again and then continued with his announcements.

"Alas due to other commitments Professor Umbridge shall be unable to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes this year. But fear not…" Professor Dumbledore continued with a smile "For we have been fortunate enough and at very short notice to procure the services of Professor Moveit…" Draco couldn't help but notice that Professor Snape's thin lips twisted into an amused sneer, his dark, cold eyes glancing sideways at the little witch sitting next to him when the headmaster had perhaps unthinkingly used the turn of phrase _at very short notice, _Draco chuckled thinking that he must remember that phrase himself.

Draco was almost looking forward to retiring for the evening, he had acquired the large green leather sofa next to the fire place all for himself and intended spending the rest of the evening completely (but very obviously) ignoring Pansy Parkinson and her new boyfriend when he was handed a parchment note from Millicent Bulstrode.

"If this is from Pansy then I am not interested in anything she has to say," drawled Draco hold the square of parchment by the corner as if it was something unpleasant.

"The feeling mutual" retorted Millicent "The note is from Professor Dumbledore…I'm just delivering it" and with that Millicent turned on her heels and stormed over to the other side of the common room. Draco sliced open the parchment with a silver snaked handed letter knife that had been a gift from his father on passing his O.W.Ls. It was a request from the headmaster to see him in his office…straight away. Draco stuffed the parchment into the pocket of his robe and slowly got up from the sofa, he had no idea why Dumbledore would want to see him…unless…Draco felt his stomach sicken with anger, the old fool was probably going to ask him to leave due to his father's involvement with the Dark Lord. Draco heard a nervous peel of laugher suddenly ring out; he turned to see Pansy and Millicent both bury their faces behind books on Ancient Ruins. Draco gave both girls a long, cold stare then stormed off out of the common room leaving Crabbe and Goyle looking dazed and confused.

TBC

* * *

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything._

* * *

Chapter 2

The stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office, obediently leaped to one side as Draco uttered the (in his opinion the extremely ridiculous) password _Sugar Quills, _to reveal a spiralling stone staircase. Draco climbed the stone staircase with a reluctant pace, with every step he felt even more annoyed and humiliated.

Obviously the meddlesome old goat wanted to embarrass him further, use the imprisonment of his father to bribe or manipulate him in the battle against the Dark Lord…he gave an indignant snort as he reached the last stone step, What could Dumbledore offer? How could he even hope to match the power and riches that Lord Voldemort would bestow upon his faithful followers once the war was won…what else was there that mattered beside power and riches, without those you were nothing and Draco refused to become a nothing; no better than a filthy mudblood or loathsome muggle.

Draco rapped his bony, ashen knuckles against the polished oak door, he waited for a moment but there was no reply. Confused and annoyed Draco pushed open the door and stepped into the office. Draco was surprised to find that Professor Dumbledore was not the candlelit chamber's only occupant; he was surprised to find the headmaster sitting at his desk flanked by the Head of Houses.

On Dumbledore's right stood Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor clutching the tattered and patched Sorting Hat, next to her stood the head of Draco's house, Slytherin, Professor Snape. The potions master stood with his arms folded across his chest, his dark eyes studied Draco for a moment, his pale lips curled into a smile for his favourite pupil but this did little to soften the cold, irritated expression upon his sallow, thin face. On the left of the desk stood Professor Sprout who was inspecting a potted geranium and beside her was tiny Professor Flickwit. There was also a tall, slender witch dressed in a long gown of midnight blue satin trimmed with silver braid and glass beads studying a portrait of a former head of Hogwarts with great interest.

"Exquisite palate of colours…but the style is awfully naïve," muttered the witch in a knowledgeable if slight arrogant tone.

"Ere, who are you calling naïve?" complained the wizard in the painting, but the witch had already lost interest.

"So?" said the witch as she turned to attention to another portrait this time of a witch with long flowing golden hair, "Are you going to accept my daughter into Hogwarts or not?"

Although the question had been directed at Professor Dumbledore the witch continued to examine the painting as if it was of more importance.

"Well Countess Mroz…" replied Professor Dumbledore as he peered over his half-moon spectacles at the roll of parchment in his hand. "Going by this…your daughter does appear to be an exceptionally gifted young witch…" Dumbledore chuckled turning to Professor McGonagall "She would even give our Miss Granger and run for her money"

"She is a straight grade-A student," reminded Countess Mroz finally turning from the painting to face Professor Dumbledore. Her beautiful, refine features were radiant in the soft candlelight as she broke into a smile but her eyes accused the headmaster with a cold determined stare, this was a witch that was use to getting her own way and wasn't going to be defeated by the headmaster of Hogwarts.

That cool, unwavering gaze instantly reminded Draco of his mother when she had set her mind upon getting his father to buy her something, Draco felt a sudden pain in his chest as he thought of his mother, an unexpected pang of homesickness. Naturally Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment had effected his mother the worse, she had lost her husband and now feared losing her only child, but realised that Draco would service his father and the cause more by returning to Hogwarts…all the Malfoy family had to do was bide their time, suffer the scandal and humiliation until the time came when they would have their revenge.

"Indeed…" the headmaster interrupted Draco's thoughts, still not appearing to notice that Draco had entered the chamber. "But do you think it is wise to change schools this late into your daughter's education I mean…"

"Cornelius led me to believe that transferring would be merely a matter of paperwork which I am sure that you will find is quite in order…"

"Ahh, Draco," Dumbledore interrupted with a smile beckoning him into the chamber. "You got my message, good, if you'll just wait a few moments while I sort out this matter…" The headmaster gestured to a comfortable red velvet armchair and Draco reluctantly settled into it.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy…Lucius's son?" asked Countess Mroz trying to make it sound as if she was indifferent to his parentage but something about the way her eyes linger upon made Draco feel strangely awkward. "Why of course you are…" Countess Mroz gave a sudden little laugh "There is no mistaking the same cool, grey eyes and silvery blonde hair, handsome too just like your father…I was so distressed to hear about Lucius's arrest, such an outrage…"

Countess Mroz walked across the chamber towards her daughter with the air of someone at ease in such a situation; she didn't seem the slightly concerned or ashamed by openly sympathising with an arrested Death Eater. "Of course this must be terribly hard upon your dear mother, I must pay her a visit, give her my support now that my husband and I have returned to England". Countess Mroz glided behind the chintz chair upon which sat her daughter, a pretty young girl who was dressed in green satin gown trimmed with dark green beads and lace. She had long, wavy dark, brown hair and her pale green eyes that were outlined with glittery dark purple powder peered over the top of her textbook as she surreptitiously took in what was going on around her. "But enough of poor Lucius' troubles are you or are you not going to accept my daughter?"

"Why have you withdrawn your daughter from her current school?" asked Professor McGonagall in a stern voice that more than suggested a dislike for Countess Mroz "If the school was good enough for the first five years of her education then why change now?"

"Durmstrang _was_ an excellent, disciplined school but I fear with the sudden and extremely inconvenience disappearance of Igor Karkaroff and several other members of his teaching staff standards at the school have become far too relaxed…"

It was common knowledge that Durmstrang actually taught the Dark Arts, unlike Hogwarts which restricted students to just the Defence of the Dark Arts, Draco decided he must find out just how Miss Mroz had been taught, perhaps they could trade curses and jinxes. As her mother continued to run down the falling standards of Durmstrang, Miss Mroz lifted her head from the depths of her book and rolled her eyes disapprovingly, clearly she wasn't as enthusiastic about the change of school as her mother.

Draco stared at the large volume on Advanced Arithmancy, the sort of volume that the filthy little mud blood Granger would have been interested in thought Draco with disgust, but then hadn't Dumbledore just mention that Miss Mroz was just as clever, perhaps more so than Granger…Draco smiled thinking of the look on Granger's face if someone else got top marks in their classes, it was at this moment that the young witch caught Draco looking at her. Miss Mroz went slightly pink in the cheeks and flashing him brief embarrassed smile returned her attention swiftly back to the book.

Draco frowned as he felt a strange flutter in his chest and burning sensation upon his cheeks. Miss Mroz maybe as clever as that mudblood but she was definitely prettier, even more pretty than Pansy Parkinson. He bet that Countess Mroz would have no objects to him inviting her daughter to Malfoy Manor over the Christmas holidays, Draco suddenly found himself smiling at the prospect.

"Durmstrang…" Countess Mroz continued "as a result of losing it's headmaster is seriously failing it's students, my daughter's education is suffering, surely you understand that it is every parents greatest wish to see their child for fill their full potential."

"Well it's not often that Hogwart's accepts students from other schools, especially this late into their education…"

"For Merlin's sake…" snapped Professor Snape "We all know that you are going to accept Miss Mroz…if I were headmaster she would have my acceptance on her grades in potion brewing alone…"

"Now someone is talking sense," retorted Countess Mroz "Sev…Professor Snape obviously knows how to spot real talent," Professor Snape gave Countess Mroz the briefest smile and as their eyes met fleetingly even without Countess Mroz's slight slip of the tongue Draco had the distinct feeling that the two were aquatinted, although he had never heard his parents mention the Mroz family, could it be that they were fellow Death Eaters?

"Yes…a triple Outstanding…I believe that last pupil to achieve such an _outstanding_ grade…" Dumbledore gave a little chuckle at his unintended joke "was yourself, Severus…almost rewrote the potion text book I believe…however you are not headmaster of Hogwarts yet…"

"Of course the final decision to admit students is yours, _headmaster, _however unlike my fellow Head of Houses, I can ill afford to idle the hours waiting for you to make the decision…"

"Severus!" scolded Professor McGonagall giving Professor Snape a disapproving glare.

"Some of us, Minerva, have business far more important than just preparing our first lesson." Snape hissed in a silky whisper, although his tone was mocking Draco couldn't help but feel that the potion master sounded a little strained, agitated. "My time is too precious."

"Well, I think Severus is right." Dumbledore said brightly

"You do?" questioned Professor McGonagall with a frown

"Yes…I think Hogwarts has a duty to nurture and guide all those magically gifted…"

"Here, here." agreed Professor Flickwit and Professor Sprout in unison.

"And so before I can instruct the house elves to unpack Miss Mroz's trunk we first need to know what house she shall be placed…so Minerva if you could do the honours."

Professor McGonagall beckoned Miss Mroz to come and sit upon a small wooden stool that she had picked up from somewhere behind Dumbledore chair and placed in the centre of the chamber. As she held the tatty old sorting hat over Miss Mroz's head, Countess Mroz picked up a silvery-blue travelling cloak that had been hung over the back of the chintzy armchair, draped it over her shoulders and started towards the fireplace.

"Aren't you staying for the sorting?" questioned Professor McGonagall sharply.

"Oh I don't think so," Countess Mroz smiled sweetly as she stepped into the grate "As long as Kym isn't in Hufflepuff then I have no objections…work hard and don't fraternise with undesirables…" And in a flash of green smoke Countess Mroz was gone.

"Well really," complained Professor Sprout "What wrong with being in Hufflepuff?"

"Nothing," assured Professor Flickwit "You think she could have waited until her daughter had been sorted at least…didn't even kiss her goodbye."

"Come on then, my dear," said Professor McGonagall placing the sorting hat upon Miss Mroz's head "The sooner you are sorted, the sooner we can _all_ leave."

"_Ooooh…this could be tricky,_" said the tattered, old hat "_There's great talent here…hmmm…a lot of brains…not particularly brave though…but cunning._" muttered the sorting hat, Draco noticed that Kym despite sitting relaxed with her hands neatly folded in her lap was looking nervous. His gaze was suddenly drawn to the many brace laces of sequins and glass beads that she wore; all were variations of dark green.

_I hope she is sorted into Slytherin _Draco thought secretly crossing his fingers. _Please_ _don't let her be a Gryffindor_.

"_And an old family…old blood…pure blood…then it's got to be _**Slytherin!**"

"Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Mroz" said Professor Snape as he stepped forward and pulled the sorting hat from the head of his newest charge, his pale lips curled into a conceited sneer as he handed Professor McGonagall back the frayed, patched hat.

"I suppose that was to be expected…" Professor McGonagall retorted trying unsuccessfully to hide her disappointment, she had seen Miss Mroz O.W.Ls and hoped that she would have joined Gryffindor. "What with Count Mroz being a Slytherin…"

"Now Minerva, there's no use in being bitter…Miss Mroz could have been sorted to any of the four houses…" Snape explained in a soft velvety voice, his dark eyes glinting almost mischievously the candlelight. "However with the Countess being a Ravenclaw…it was only really a two house race…"

As the other teachers made their way out from the headmaster's office, Professor Snape went to pick up the parchment scroll with Miss Mroz's exam results as her head of house he would make a copy for his own records.

"Ahhh Draco…" sighed Dumbledore as he got up from his desk and walked over to the fireplace. He glancing across at one of the golden instruments whizzing quietly upon the mantelpiece, it looked vaguely like a clock but Draco was damned if he knew how you told the time by it. "I am afraid that the little chat I was hoping to have with you will have to be postponed until another time, it's nothing that can't wait…"

"Well if that is all headmaster I think that I should escort Miss Mroz and Mr Malfoy to the dungeons…" said Snape ushering his two charges toward the office door.

"Just a moment Severus…" said Dumbledore "Before you disappear for the evening I would like a word, Miss Mroz and Mr Malfoy can wait a few minutes longer…"

"But surely Malfoy can show…" Snape started to complain but was cut short as Dumbledore waved his wand and made a plate of sandwiches, iced buns and a jug of pumpkin juice appear at the corner of his desk.

"Do pull up that stool and help yourself my dear, I am afraid it's not a grand as our feast but it will fill you up…" Dumbledore smiled "And you too Mr Malfoy I noticed you weren't very hungry early but perhaps now you got a bit more of an appetite". The two students looked at each other for a moment, then Kym who had to admit that she was feeling a little hungry decided to take up Dumbledore's invitation. She picked up the stool that she had been sitting upon to be sorted and took it over to the desk while Draco perched causally (he hoped he was looking relaxed and cool) upon the corner and handled her a golden goblet.

"If this is about the new cauldron directive then surly it can wait until my first free period, which is after morning break…" complained Snape as he glanced over to where the two students were now enjoying the sandwiches, then back to the headmaster. "I can assure you headmaster, that despite my _out-of-school commitments_, all cauldrons in the castle will meet the new standard thickness within the month…my priorities are still, and shall always be with Hogwarts and it's students…"

"Naturally your _advisory role at the ministry_, although a worthy honour is going to increase your workload Severus…" Dumbledore glanced at Draco catching his eye, Draco wondered if the headmaster suspected that it had been his father who had used his influence (before his arrest) to get Professor Snape the position in the Potion Application department, another opportunity for his talent at spying. "Perhaps it maybe an unfortunate necessity that you will have to spend time away from Hogwarts…and so I have taken the liberty of hiring you an assistant…"

"But that is entirely unnecessary headmaster…" but Professor Snape's protest was cut short by a sudden loud crack, and the fireplace erupted in a billowing of green smoke and ash. Both Draco and Kym jumped and turn to stare into the smoky depth of the fireplace, as the thick green smoke slowly faded they could see a dark hooded figure standing in the grate.

"Right on cue," chuckled Professor Dumbledore as he held out a welcoming hand and guided the hooded stranger out of the fireplace. "I am so glad that you decided to _join_ _us._" Dumbledore gave the new arrival a hearty hug, and then as they parted the stranger slowly drew back the black velvet hood to reveal the ashen and slightly strained features of a young witch. Draco gave the witch a fleeting glance before returning his attention to Kym; he refilled her goblet with pumpkin juice as she peered over his shoulder at Professor Snape's new assistant.

"This is meant to be my assistant?" spat Snape in disbelief, "But she looks as if she's barely out of college!"

"Appearances can be deceptive Severus, you of all people should know that," scolded Dumbledore, with a sly smile and that damned twinkle back in his eyes.

He couldn't entirety blame Professor Snape's doubtful reaction; the young witch whom he had hired was unusual in both appearance and talent. She had probably never been called pretty (not that good looks meant anything when it came to gifts in magic, especially potion brewing, Severus Snape had certainly proven that) but with her shimmering green and silver eye shadow, raven and red streaked shoulder length hair and black lipstick she had achieved an unique and quirky attractiveness. This wasn't just confined to her make up, the young woman's attire was certainly not the typical subdued and boring clothes wore by most witches and wizards employed by the Ministry of Magic. Beneath her travelling cloak she wore a black, wide sleeved top chest and a large green amber pendent nestled on a thick silver chain just above the low neckline emphasizing the young witch ample bosom.

Dumbledore fought back a smile as he observed Professor Snape's dark eyes linger upon the pendent (or was it her chest) just a little too long for his interest to be mere curiosity. The witch's long fingernails were painted with silver vanish and her slender wrists were decorated with various bracelets made of beads, dice and woven silken threads. Beneath the dark satin folds of a full, ankle length skirt she wore green and silver striped socks and pointed buckled black shoes. There was no doubt into which house the Sorting Hat had placed this witch, that (and her talent at potion brews) had been Dumbledore's first perhaps guilty consideration when hiring the young witch, that he hope that Severus was more likely to accept (and perhaps open up a little to) a fellow Slytherin.

"With all due respect headmaster but I haven't got the time to oversee the instruction of an apprentice…" Snape gave the young witch a long, cold stare before adding, "I have little enough time as it is without having to watch over a trainee potion brewer…"

"Although I left Hogwarts a year before you brought your celebrated talents to the potion classroom Professor Snape…" the young witch replied coolly, brushing the soot from her travelling cloak. "I am fully-qualified in the art of potion brewing…my certificates are in my trunk should you wish to check them," Snape's black eyes narrowed at the challenge as the young witch held his gaze defiantly. "However if Professor Snape feels that I am unsuitable for the position then I shall return the ministry laboratory…where my talents can be put to better use…"

"You work in the ministry laboratory?" asked Snape arching a dark, fine eyebrow in surprise.

"Miss Bridgman has worked at the ministry laboratory for nearly ten years now, I believe you received a double Outstanding on both your OWLs and your NEWTs, then graduated from college with a triple Gold Star…"

At the mention of the young witch's name Draco couldn't help but sneak a more critical examination of the new assistant finding himself filled with a sudden mixture of curiosity and protective jealously. He had heard his father talking on several occasions and highly enthusiastically about a Miss Bridgman (this naturally didn't impress his mother who jealously feared that her husband might try to seduce the young witch into joining the servants of the Dark Lord) who worked at the ministry, according to his father the young witch was employed in the Research Division, Restricted Potions and her particular expertise was in the field of Mind Altering Potions, a talent that Lucius Malfoy prised very highly. It had been rumoured that the Restricted Potions unit were working upon several new potions in the war, including a more powerful form of Veritaserum and a potion that could be used against those skilled in Occlumency. But Draco's father had never confided in him if he had managed to _persuade _anyone in the unit to swap sides.

"Not quite up to the standard of Professor Snape I am afraid…" the young witch smiled politely in her defence, but her tone was still defiant and lacking in genuine warmth. Draco noticed that Professor Snape stiffened, his pale lips becoming a thin, taunt line as Miss Bridgman continued to hold his dark gaze.

"Ahhh, but then there have only ever been six graduates since the founding of the Advanced Magical Collage that have achieved five Gold Stars, only one of those was awarded in potion brewing, Severus achieved his Masters in the subject a year early too, youngest ever graduate, so I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, my dear."

"Miss Bridgman may be academically qualified but do you really believe she is suitable as my assistant…" said Professor Snape, his black, cold eyes once again lingered upon the young witch's ample bosom. "Seems to me that she will prove little more than a distraction to my NEWT classes…"

"You find me distracting Professor Snape?" questioned Miss Bridgman trying her best to sound innocence but she couldn't help but curl her black painted lips into a triumphant smile as Snape quickly averted his gaze, a slight ting of colour rising to his swallow cheeks. "Go on then ask me something, anything, you obviously still doubt my credibility in the subject," challenged Miss Bridgman, she folded her arms across her chest, mirroring the defiant stance of Professor Snape.

"This should be interesting," whispered Kym peering over the rim of her goblet, she took a sip before adding "Karkaroff always wanted Snape at Durmstrang, but I think that was to teach the Dark Arts…"

"Really?" replied Draco "I wonder why he never took up Karkaroff's offer?"

"Guess Snape didn't want to leave Hogwarts, felt his loyalties lay with Dumbledore," shrugged Kym.

"Perhaps" replied Draco with a knowing smile as he turned to watch Professor Snape and Miss Bridgman battle it out.

"What is the main ingredients of a dreamless sleeping draft?" questioned Snape

"Powdered unicorn horn and crushed scarab beetle shells," replied Miss Bridgman.

"Lucky guess" snorted Snape "If I asked you to make me up a dose of Veritaserum by the end of the week could you do it?"

"Of course I couldn't, Veritaserum takes a full moon-cycle to mature…come on Professor Snape ask me something a little more…interesting."

Professor Snape expression had turned thunderous; Draco could see his long, pale fingers digging into the dark fabric of his sleeves as he tensed with anger.

"Okay then Miss Bridgman…" it was the strained, mocking tone that he usually reserved for Miss Granger "What would you do if I slipped a mixture of dragon scales infused in a solution of rosewater and Cornish Pixie blood, ground snake fangs and hemlock?"

"Simmered for two hours, stirred alternately clockwise then anticlockwise before adding the doxy venom?" asked the young witch with a strange sparkle in her green and silver glitter shaded eyes, she smiled at Dumbledore who looked like he was trying not to smile himself.

"Err…yes." snapped Snape.

"Then I would probably linger upon your every word…"

"What?" spluttered Snape.

"I would watch your every move with bated breath, be at your side every waking moment, thinking you were the cleverest, most handsome wizard I had ever met…"

At last Dumbledore's desire to laugh got the better of him and the old man burst into a hearty chuckle.

"Surely Severus even you haven't been that desperate that you've had to resort to that particular concoction. I mean that extremely potent stuff…"

"And highly illegal" Miss Bridgman added with a chuckle "I think that Severus meant for the dragon scales to be infused in a solution of rosewater and sprite blood creating the Feather Light Draft rather than the most potent love potion know to the wizarding world…you haven't used it have you Professor Snape?"

"No" snapped Snape "No, I haven't…"

"I am glad to hear it," said Dumbledore "Love in itself is a magical thing, it can weave a spell upon those that least expect it, unperturbed by such nonsense as blood, talent…"

"If you say so," snorted Snape interrupting Dumbledore "Okay I admit Miss Bridgman…"

"Rachelle…please call me Rachelle."

"I admit _Miss Bridgman, _knows a thing or two about potion brewing…"

"Then it's settled," beamed the headmaster "I shall leave it to your judgement Severus how best to utilizes Rachelle's talents, but it must be a great weight off your mind to know that your classes with be left in such capable hands should the need arise…"

"Oh yes, I'll certainly sleep sounder now knowing Miss Bridgman is on hand to assist me" sneered Professor Snape as folded his arms across his chest in a flurry of black robes. "And where pray may I enquire were you intending Miss Bridgman to stay, I know she is a Slytherin but I don't think it would be proper for her to stay in the dormitory…"

"Ahh, well, I hadn't really Miss Bridgman's accommodation a lot of thought, to let you the truth," confessed Dumbledore "I wasn't really sure that she was going to take up my offer…perhaps we could furnish one of the spare rooms off from your chambers Severus? I shall organize for furniture and drapes first thing after breakfast tomorrow…"

"So what am I suppose to do with Miss Bridgman tonight?" retorted Snape.

"Oh I am sure you'll think of something, Severus." smiled Dumbledore.

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
